1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convertible top of the Z-fold type in which a front section of the top is folded over an intermediate section of the top and both are folded over a back section of the top.
2. Background Art
Convertible tops for vehicles generally feature a cover that is supported on a top stack linkage that includes a plurality of bows that extend laterally across the vehicle. The rearmost bow of a convertible top is generally referred to as the five bow, or rear bow. The rear bow engages the top of the rear deck of the vehicle when the top is extended.
One problem with prior art convertible tops is that, at high speeds, the rear bow may lift or vibrate when the convertible top is in its extended position covering the passenger compartment of the vehicle. Wind entering the vehicle through the windows or passing over the convertible top, may cause the rear bow to lift or vibrate. Both conditions are undesirable. If the rear bow lifts off of the rear deck, it may be perceived as a problem with the convertible top. Vibration of the rear bow may cause undesirable noise.
There is a need for a lightweight, simple and effective convertible top stack mechanism that prevents the rear bow from lifting or vibrating at high speeds without adding substantial additional cost to the convertible top assembly. There is also a need for a convertible top that may be extended or retracted while the vehicle is moving at a reduced speed.
These and other problems and needs are addressed by applicants' development as summarized below.